


Surprise

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soldier!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: soldier!Dean is discharged after his last tour and surprises Cas at work. They cry and kiss and hug and one of Castiel’s coworkers gets the whole thing on video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“So when’s he getting back?” asks Charlie from the desk behind him.

“Mmm in about a month.” Castiel replies, nibbling on the end of his pen. The two of them have both finished teaching for the day and are using their last period to plan their next classes. Well at least Castiel is trying to. He’s finding it difficult with the constant nagging.

“Are you excited about it? Cause I know I am.” Castiel sighs but still doesn’t turn around, focusing hard on his papers in front of him.

“Yes, Charlie, of course I’m excited. He’s my husband after all.” He quickly jots something down before he forgets it for the fifth time. “Why are you so interested all of a sudden anyway? It’s a month away.”

“I don’t know…just…ah…” suddenly she breaks off into a fit of giggles. Castiel rolls his eyes and swivels his chair around.

“Charlie, seriously, what is –” His jaw drops and he’s pretty sure his heart actually stops beating. There are a pair of beautiful green eyes staring down at him. “Dean?” His voice cracks as tears start to trail down his cheeks. Even through his blurred vision though he can see he’s not the only one crying.

“Hey Cas,” Dean’s voice cracks and in a heartbeat Castiel is out of of his chair, his arms wrapped tightly around the other man’s neck. Dean snakes his arms around Castiel’s waist and holds him as close as he can, taking in the warm breath on his neck and the soft, dark hair tickling his jaw.

Both of their eye’s are closed as the breathe in each other. Castiel’s tears won’t stop. His heart feels like it might explode with happiness. After what feels like forever Castiel pulls back and lightly punches Dean in the chest.

“Hey, what was that for?” Dean asks, eyebrows scrunched but Castiel can’t mistake the overwhelming happiness written all over his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Dean throws his head back and laughs. Oh, how Castiel has missed that sound.

He shrugs and starts to rub up and down Castiel’s back. “I don’t know. Wanted to surprise you I guess.” A small smile starts to form on Castiel’s lips and he shakes his head. “What?” Dean asks, tears still forming in his eyes.

“I just love you so much.” Castiel says as he crashes their lips together for what seems like the first time in years. He can’t believe he lived without this for so long. The warmth and wonderful taste of Dean’s lips is heaven. He feels like he’s floating. Dean hums into it and moves one hand until it’s running through his hair. Castiel could stay here forever, that’s for sure.

He’s so caught up in Dean though that he only then realises that there are people whistling and cheering. He pulls back again to see Charlie with her phone out, giggling again, and a bunch of other staff members. He groans and hides his face in Dean’s neck.

He feels the rumble of Dean’s laugh vibrate in his chest before Dean’s got his chin between his fingers and is pulling his face up so he can look into his eyes. “Hey,” he smiles sweetly, “I love you too, and I missed you so much. You have no idea.” Another few tears slip down his face as he’s pulled into another bone crushing hug.

“Oh, I think I do.” Castiel mumbles into Dean’s skin.

“Oh yeah, this is definitely going on YouTube.” Castiel promptly gives Charlie the finger.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
